


pain

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	pain

刃身冷光乍現，深秋的風吹過，夾帶著一種凌冽的寒意。  
「阿爾弗雷德，你這回玩大了。」王耀把刀抵在他的脖子上，清晰地感受到那層皮膚下血管的脈動。  
「耀，有話好說，把刀放下。」雙手被反縛在後，脖子上冰涼徹骨，若輕輕一動，下一秒血液就會噴湧而出。  
「我並不想聽你解釋什麼。」那張臉盛怒猶存，並不打算讓步。  
「我也並不想解釋什麼。」活了兩百多年，還是頭一次覺得離死這麼近：「畢竟這不是我來找你的原因。我明白你的感受——」  
「明白個屁！你一而再，再而三地在玩弄我你以為我不知道嗎？這種遊戲我真是厭倦透了！」王耀一臉疲憊，被落寞淹沒的雙頰有點蒼白。  
「不，耀，你並不想殺了我。」  
「誰說的！？」手抖動了一下，冷凍的刺激令阿爾剎時屏住呼吸。  
「你愛我。」  
「不，我恨你。」王耀最討厭的就是面前這個人，肆無忌憚地去揮霍他的籌碼，一次一次褻瀆著他們之間的感情。  
其實又有什麼關係呢，根本就沒有感情可言才對。王耀不知道情況為什麼忽然變成這樣了。來自四面八方的壓力快要把他埋葬在軍事和政治的墳墓裡——而毫無懸念的，掘墓人就是眼前不知死活的美利堅合眾國。  
走神之隙，拿著刀的手被阿爾弗雷德一手更緊地握住，刀離了他的頸項，另一隻手把那把罪惡的刀迅速拿下扔出車窗。  
「不，你愛我。」他把那隻暴走的黑貓攬入懷中，手一下一下地安撫著他的背：「你綁繩子的技術還是這麼爛，我就說如果我和你合夥去綁架別人的話一定會失敗。」  
「滾開！不要碰我！」王耀掙扎著想起來，卻被抱得更緊。  
「不放，打死都不放，我可是多艱難才來到這裡來見你，結果就收了這麼大的一份見面禮，差點沒把我嚇壞了！」阿爾故作氣憤，按住他的頭埋到自己懷裡：「你肯定不想我死，我還欠你這麼多小錢錢是不是？」  
「這可不一定。」王耀被按得不舒服了：「放開我！要悶死了！」  
「悶死了就好，hero不用還錢了！」他鬆開了一點點，那隻貓滿臉被憋得通紅，一抬起頭來，他毫不猶豫地死死咬住對方的嘴唇。  
他說「我恨你」的那一瞬間并不是沒有感覺到王耀有一點點的動搖，有時候他就是喜歡王耀這種心軟，不是對其他人，僅僅是對著自己的時候。儘管剛才有貨真價實的殺意撲面而來，——他還是有種過於誇張的自信覺得至少不會今天就死。  
他把那雙唇吮咬出鮮血來，一點都不客氣地去報復剛才的「見面禮」，口腔中蔓延著一股銹腥味，跟野外枯草的氣息比起來格外地違和。他執意要讓他痛，痛徹心扉，痛不欲生，方知彼此之間情深愛重。  
這是阿爾有記憶以來最為對他強迫的一次，僅是這驚濤駭浪般充滿血腥的接吻。  
痛感侵染著王耀的大腦，每被牙齒毫不留情地噬咬過脆弱的表面直到破裂、流血，那豐富的神經末梢傳來信號就將新一輪兇猛的苦楚帶入中樞。  
「痛嗎？」阿爾捧著他的頭，近在咫尺地打量著那被蹂躪得亂七八糟的嘴唇，細小的傷口還一直在往外淌著血。  
王耀縮了縮腦袋。  
阿爾拿起他的手，貼到自己的左胸上：「這裡也一樣痛。」  
痛斷肝腸，痛到不能呼吸。  
「你家的戀人們是不是很時興問對方『如果我和你媽掉到水裡你救誰』？那——」  
「那我問你，如果有一天，我和美利堅合眾國的子民成了最大的矛盾迫使你要選其一你要怎麼辦？」王耀搶先在他之前連珠炮似的說出，直勾勾地盯著他。  
那雙眼也沒有逃避，藍色的瞳孔就像兩個多世紀前他們第一次相見的時候，絲毫沒有被兩百多年中戰爭和發展帶來的哀怨、冷漠、慍怒所染指，安定得像暮冬的大洋，仲夏的夜空。  
「到那個時候，我會殺了你。」阿爾握緊貼在他胸口的那隻手：「然後——」  
他靠到王耀耳邊低語。  
王耀覺得心跳似乎有那麼一瞬間是停止的，身體痙攣不已。  
「但是現在還沒到那個時候，我要讓你活著，所以我也要好好活著。」阿爾捏著他的臉，微笑著想緩解莫名變得沉重的氣氛,「而且，耀，我知道你的答案跟我是一樣的。」  
讓我們一起——活下去吧。

王耀活了五千歲，這是他第一次覺得有能夠和另一個人面對死亡的勇氣，對方不過也是一個小鬼而已。  
阿爾弗雷德說對了，他也一樣。既不能有幸同生，請讓我們共赴死亡，等到那個時候，讓一切的愛恨，情仇，恩怨，宿命，都和我們一起前往這場盛大的宴會。

「等到那個時候，我會殺了你，然後——讓我和你一起死」。

—Fin—


End file.
